Government
The Government of Grandelumiere is comprised of Grand Officers of the Crown, which all serve specific functions within the government and Imperial Court. They serve as the chief advisors to the Empress with the Empress' word as absolute. The head of the Grand Officers is the Grand Master of Grandelumiere, then several other officers following as well as Her Majesty's Aide-de-Camp. However to a larger extent, the Cardinals and Bishops of the Catholic Church, Imperial Court, general Nobility and the family of the Emperor form the Government, although with limited function outside of chief advisers (However, the influence of their advice is not to be underestimated). Government Roles Grand Officers of the Crown Grand Master of Grandelumiere The Grand Master of Grandelumiere generally oversees immigration, activities of the grand officers and keeps order and the government meetings. They are responsible for ensuring officers carry out their duties. Grand Provost of Grandelumiere The Grand Provost oversees the army and navy, and selects the Lord High admiral and Marshal General. He is responsible for seeing that they fill their duties correctly and the army remains professional Grand Master of Ceremonies of Grandelumiere The Grand Master of Ceremonies of Grandelumiere is responsible for seeing to court etiquette and protocol, ensuring it is followed at all times. They oversee a number of ceremonies obviously and announce Her Majesty's arrival in these ceremonies. Grand Squire of Grandelumiere The Grand Squire is responsible for overseeing hunting trips and horse riding trips, as well as overseeing foreign affairs and overseeing alliances. Grand Chamberlain of Grandelumiere The Grand Chamberlain is responsible for overseeing the chamber of Her Majesty, helping His majesty dress, and overseeing financial issues. Grand Marshal of Lodgings of Grandelumiere The Grand Marshal is responsible for overseeing where Her Majesty is staying, ensuring the building is suitable and that her room is adequate, they also are responsible for buildings and such. Grand Almoner of Grandelumiere The Grand Almoner is responsible for overseeing Her Majesty's religious services, and acting as adviser on religious affairs. also responsible for giving their majesty's communion Grand Chancellor of Grandelumiere The Grand Chancellor is responsible for censoring all publications, preventing anti-monarchist propaganda, promoting pro-monarchism, overseeing civil courts and administering justice Marshal General of the armies of the Empress The Marshal General of the Armies leads and oversees Her Majesty's Army. Chosen by the Grand Provost. Lord High Admiral of the Navy The Lord High Admiral of the Navy leads and oversees Her Majesty's Navy. Chosen by the Grand Provost. Her Majesty's Aide-de-Camp Her Majesty's Aide-de-Camp assists and advises Her Majesty on any topics that she requests. Dijon Parlement The Dijon Parlement oversees all the activtiy, construction, policiing, shops and etc. in the capital. It's composed of the Governor of Dijon, which acts as the head of the Dijon Parlement with civilians and lower nobles as the representitives. Role of the Imperial Courtiers The Imperial Courtiers are generally advisers to the Emperor, and to a lesser extent, advisers to the Imperial Family. Those with access to the Ministers and Family of the Emperor generally influence the shape of state politics. The Courtiers have great influence due to their closeness to the Emperor and family although are not de facto ''government employees, and they are generally accepted as a political force. Role of the Imperial Family The Imperial Family of the Emperor are again not ''de facto government, but are responsible for many sections of Imperial governance. From enforcing the law of the Emperor to reporting those who attempt to facilitate rebellions. The Imperial Family generally oversee specific functions and have been named previously as the Imperial 'Shadow Government'. Trusted as the closest advisers to the Emperor, they deal with Imperial Finances, state alliances and gaining their own friends and allies state positions. Gaining the friendship of the Imperial family and allying with them generally gains influence over the state of politics and governance. Nobility The Nobility are relatives to landed aristocrats with titles, who, even without ministerial titles exert some influence due to familial relations to Ministers and friendships with Imperial Family and various other political members of the Empire. Category:Articles relating to the Empire